


The theory of monster evolution

by katherine_the_archer



Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 《怪兽进化论》，一个关于哨兵与向导、怪兽与机甲、人类与地球的故事。不，我只是单纯想看选手们开机甲罢了。同时在微博发布。
Relationships: ArK | Hong Yeon-Joon/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun, Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong, EscA | Kim In-Jae/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong, Fissure|Baek Chan-Hyung/Bischu|Kim Hyung-Seok, Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo, Shu|Kim Jin-seo/Chara|Kim Jung-yeon
Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794187
Kudos: 6





	1. 搜救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方星现坚持自己没病，但他必须在医院等候联盟委派任务。

L30-1型动力甲的推进器已经相当老旧，最初研发时只要求轻量化和低能耗，紧迫的出厂时间压缩了能量发生器的稳定性，为保安全，这批推进器刚下流水线就被锁定了发射数值，但在金正渊的操作下，他的L30-1仍比其他人快许多。他一向是这支绿色涂装小队里最快的——虽然对于控制区搜救队伍来说速度其实可有可无。

和那些活跃在最前线的战地医疗兵不同，控制区搜救队只需打扫战场，穿梭在怪兽和人类士兵碾压过的废墟里，名为搜救，实则敛尸。

金正渊没指望在这里见到小队以外的活人，塞班岛战役两个月后，只有少数几支特战部队来清理残余的怪兽，自从这些人失去联系，联盟还是第一次提出派遣搜救队。因此，当探测仪上出现多名人类哨兵的信号时，他立即通知了还在外围的队友。

“驳回，原地等待集合。”

“他们生命体征太弱了。”

“原地待命，士兵。”

金正渊看着飘忽的数据，关闭通讯器，他埋下定位光标，将L30-1配备的物资箱卸掉外层，随后游隼机警地升空，在他前进的方向上侦查。起初的反馈和之前并没多大不同，无非是色彩斑斓的岛屿植物和满地尚在蠕动的尸块，随后铺满眼帘的高浓度色块里出现几道空白，在一具形状模糊的深灰色怪兽尸体旁蜷缩着。是精神向导——金正渊第一时间判断，那些虚弱的信号已经无法被探测仪检测到了，其中一具几乎消散殆尽，唯有游隼的视力和哨兵强大的感知力能捕捉到。如果他还记得守则，就应当马上收回游隼，原路返回寻找队友或者原地寻找掩体先隐蔽起来，但他突然就不记得了，反而加大能量急速奔向游隼盘旋的地点。他的精神向导在恐惧，被浓郁的死亡气息胁迫而不敢降落，这种盘旋并不适合游隼，可它不肯离去。金正渊明白，精神向导不过是自我意识的延续，那里一定还有别的东西，足够让他冒险一搏。

这样的信念支撑着他，愈发浓烈的尸臭味也变得微不足道了。当他肉眼能看清最近的一个精神向导时，褪了色的蜻蜓忽然落在他面甲上，被目镜放大的复眼格外惊悚，金正渊赶忙护住蜻蜓在风中颤抖的翅膀，顺着指引视线落在那副残缺的机甲上。是Z-612型支援机，作为目前联盟里最强大的支援机甲“Zenyatta”的原型量产版，在储能容量和装备槽方面都远远比不上完成品，按理说也不该出现在特战部队里，而那被机甲掩埋的驾驶员更不该出现在塞班岛战场上。

那孩子只有十六岁，是在向导塔受训的年纪，金正渊将他从他自己的——和队友的——机甲下挖出来，目镜反馈了扫描出的身份。“醒醒！”金正渊徒劳地拍了拍他的脸，拆下备用子弹将治愈因子注射进他血管里，“金真恕！”

金正渊环顾四周，除了在他肩甲上瑟瑟发抖的蜻蜓，其余精神向导已经开始消散了，一头金毛犬藏在机甲后面哀鸣，另一只松鼠扒拉着生命气息微弱的主人。金正渊抱着体格与自己相差无几的少年，召回游隼：“去找救援队。”

游隼不肯降落，依旧在上空盘旋着，金正渊感到了一阵恐慌的情绪，精神向导们忽然戒备起来了，即使没有主人的指示也保持了进攻的姿态，在丛林深处，血迹蜿蜒深入的地方，一股腐烂的味道袭来，巨大的阴影投射在一片狼藉的战场，金正渊抬头，天空顿时被上万只眼睛遮蔽。

不，那是怪兽的头颅，布满了一张一合的植物气孔般的空洞，真正的眼睛藏在层层褶皱下面，触须组成的鼻子覆在裂开半个脑袋的嘴上。它的身体像剥了皮的巨蟒，又被重装坦克碾压过一般血肉模糊，机甲残骸、其它怪兽的尸体、折倒的植物……附近能见到的物体统统黏在了怪兽身上，怪兽裂开深红色皮肤将它们吞噬，随着诡异的进食身体不断膨胀。

金正渊觉得身体不听使唤，游隼在怪兽睁开巨目的瞬间冲出阴影，他顾不上精神海中传来的尖叫，只希望游隼找到队友，越快越好。而他抱紧怀里奄奄一息的少年，在怪兽强大的精神冲击中勉强自己不要倒下。

他快支撑不住了。眼前的怪兽是远比他强大的向导，冰冷的精神触须紧紧摄制他的神识，他无法移开视线，映在视网膜上的恐怖画面冲击着他。他从未见过这样的怪兽，无论是怪兽生物学实践课，还是联盟的资料库，亦或是前辈们传授的战场奇闻，超出地球生物概念的形态也颠覆了他的知识储备，金正渊心里只剩下一个念头：不能让其他人再落入险境。

游隼即将飞出他能控制的范围，这意味着他的精神图景也将崩溃。那一瞬间，愤怒压倒了恐惧，金正渊听到了清脆的风铃声，力量重新填满了他的身体，蜻蜓振翅，挡在他和怪兽之间。金正渊惊讶地发现那弱小的精神向导竟恢复了色彩，不断扇动的翅膀散落闪闪发光的碎片，在他四周组建起半透明的屏障。怪兽完全睁开眼睛，像黑洞般卷走光芒，可那屏障巍然不动，在深邃的黑暗里用萤火之光照亮金正渊苍白的脸。

屏障发出的光变得越来越明亮，逼得怪兽退却，也刺痛了金正渊的双眼。他努力睁大眼睛，想要看清光里晃动的身影，但游隼离体那一刻紧绷的弦终于在他大脑中崩断。

他在自己的精神图景里失去了所有感知。

☆☆☆

遮天蔽日的怪兽瞳孔凝视着他，他的翅膀被雨水浸透，无法飞行，只能眼睁睁看着队友的尸体将他淹没。

☆☆☆

那声尖叫把方星现惊醒，他摸索到床头柜，在油腻腻的保温餐盒、包着鸡骨头的纸巾和松软的彩带堆之间摸到了眼镜，随后他发现没开灯，下意识踢了床尾一脚。

“哎！”趴在床尾的人滚到地上，有气无力地骂了一句“西八”。

“别睡了！”尖叫声未停止，附近的病人都被吵醒，也开始大喊大叫，医护人员低声劝慰、高声制止，起不到什么效果。方星现一边试图唤醒同伴，一边努力往脚上套袜子，过了一会他终于明白那是手套，又开始摸黑翻找。“那个人发疯了！”方星现喊道。文基道撑着床尾爬起来，拍了一掌：“他妈的别叫唤了，死不了人！”话虽如此，他还是冲了出去，差点撞到门框。等方星现系完大衣扣子，尖叫声已经停止，喧闹逐渐散去，文基道打着哈欠走进病房：“不是我的病人，是新来的。”

“又一个疯子？”

“这个月第四个啦。”文基道忽然觉得不对，“你为什么下床了，回去躺着啊！”

“我病好了！”

“你没有！”

“我根本就没病！”

“你有！”

“昨晚我们还吃炸鸡了！”

“那是我吃的！你没吃！”

门被用力砸了两下，争吵的两人霎时闭了嘴。“不要反抗了，你的任务就是在这里当病人。”文基道幸灾乐祸地说。

方星现摔在床上，扯过被子蒙住了头。他在军校的课程三个月前就结束了，哨兵塔给了他双S的评级，机械学院也没让他挂科，却迟迟不肯安排他参加毕业实习。同期的学员最早在两年前就被分派去了前线队伍，余下的陆陆续续有了实习小组。方星现左等右等，唯一的机会竟只是到战地医院疗养。

到战地医院疗养。方星现咬牙切齿地在心里先把文基道骂了一百遍：如果不是这位老友多嘴，他怎么会摊到这种可笑的任务。从波士顿到洛杉矶，不过是换了张床做白日梦，他才到这里一个月，就开始怀念东部敏感的警报系统了。至少在学院的时候他还能看着前辈们操作防御机甲出舱，将屏障从校门一直推到海岸线。虽然他们被勒令待在教室里，虽然他们亲眼见证了驾驶舱连环爆炸、肉沫伴着粉尘飘散空中、数百特种士兵尸骨无存。

方星现说不准爆炸事件和大西洋战场接连战败哪个更让联盟失望，但他知道自己永远无法参加毕业实习了——鉴于他已毕业且尚未实习。

“所以你就只能推导出这样的结论，也不能怪联盟不信任你吧。”

又来了。方星现实在懒得反驳。声音的主人只和他一帘之隔，他却从未见过遮光布料后面的人。那人应当是伤得爬不起来，每天只有医护人员从另一侧房间进去照顾他，没有朋友探望，没有伤员和他聊天。直到两周前，文基道的病人突然昏厥，方星现无聊地躺在床上等着老友做完手术来陪他打牌，探访悄然而至，触须摸索进了方星现的意识里，他没来得及抗议，那道模糊的影子已经出现在他的精神图景。

这个向导很强。方星现第一时间作出了评估，但疑惑随之而来，让他小心地撤下防御。向导果然没再往前一步，只是安静地站在那里，从不太明显的动作中看得出正打量这个未知的世界。

“你见过‘那个家伙’？”向导在海岛边缘踟蹰着，像是拿不定主意下水还是往丛林深处走，他“转头”四处看了看，没见到方星现，或者方星现的精神向导。“抱歉，我不想打扰你，但我控制不住。”向导并不期待回应，自顾自说道，“你跟‘那个家伙’很像，所以下意识就……”

“来都来了，是吧……”方星现无奈地说。

“你这里太乱了。”向导评价道，“没有人帮你整理过吗？”

“我以为只有自己的精神向导会把环境弄乱。”

向导做了个摇头的动作：“哨兵塔说谎。”

哦……方星现想起自己并不能在精神图景里和向导交流，向导也发现了这点：“我能听到你的声音。”

“那你是我室友啊？”方星现想起某天夜里惊醒，那个被簇拥着、结结实实捆在轮床上推进里间的“木乃伊”。

“你的精神向导呢？”

“我没有精神向导。”方星现说，“等一下，如果是你把我拖进来的，为什么还能听到现实中的声音？”这不合理，向导闯入他精神图景的方式，精神和物理层面的双重交流，都不符合哨兵塔对向导的描述。甚至他能感知到向导精神状态这点也很不合理。对陌生向导撤下防御，正是因为对方经不起任何攻击，一旦他在自我保护时对向导作出任何一丁点伤害，方星现莫名地知道，对方不会太好过。

向导没有回应他，而是在沙滩上坐下来，看起来是在思考什么。

“不可能没有精神向导。”方星现对着黑漆漆的天花板翻白眼，听向导认真分析，“强大的哨兵必然有极为强烈的情绪，除非受过重创，或是有什么特殊的心理问题。”

“心理问题已经很严重了，不必特殊吧。”

“——不过你这种性格的人就算了。”

“喂！”

“在哪里呢？”向导站起来转了一圈，突然盯着一个方向。方星现的心脏猛地一跳，在他无法控制的瞬间，精神图景碎裂成锋利的刀刃刺向外来者。

他的脑袋剧烈地疼痛起来，大叫一声滚到了床下。

随后文基道冲进来把他押送进了手术室，拿各种怎么看都是分尸用的工具吓唬他，警告他不许打扰里间的病人休息。“是我头疼啊！”方星现抗议。于是接下来的两个星期他被迫待在房间里，看医护人员来来往往给帘子后面的人诊治。他只疼了不到三秒，那人却昏迷了三天。之后他们时不时还会在文基道出门的时候聊天，正常的，互相说两句话。

向导和他说着同样的语言，从文基道那里听到了他的名字便开始用敬语，方星现猜他大概也是军事学院的学生，同届生如果有哪个比他生日还小，他是能认出来的。或许是晚一届的。一想到向导比他小却能参加毕业实习，方星现又开始酸溜溜地扯枕头。

“又有什么见教啊？”方星现今天不太想理他，可向导谈兴正浓。

“你有没有想过，为什么这两年优秀的学员反而不被批准到前线去。”

“因为太优秀了？”

“大西洋战场吃紧，他们正需要新的战力。”

“果然还是因为太优秀了。”

向导沉默了很久，问：“今天是你生日吗。”

方星现张着嘴不知道怎么回答，今天确实是他十八岁的生日，意味着马上就可以正式加入军队到前线去了——只要联盟不再卡他的审批。他和老友兴奋过头，小小地庆祝了一番，忘记隔间还有人在听着。

“那你运气不太好。”

方星现闭嘴了。

“我是说，如果你能站起来，可以去海边看一眼。”

方星现跳起来，他还穿着全套的衣服。向导平静的话语中有一丝焦虑，而作为哨兵，方星现也不会落后到哪去。

他听见了悠长的吟唱，浑厚、苍凉，海浪一样拍打着他的耳膜。

他绕开守卫，摸到了战地医院后门。

他看见十米高的巨浪凝固在海岸线上，鸥鸟惊惶逃逸，一双明亮如圆月的眼睛从黑暗中睁开。

警报拉响。


	2. 涨潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们并未料到这是一次不合常理的拉瑟巨蜥登陆。

几乎是在海潮拍向陆地的同一刻，防御屏障亮起，巨石般的拳头砸在屏障上，震得大地发出惨烈的轰鸣，海边的房屋连带刚激活的防御机甲跟着震了震。所有留守的士兵第一时间就位，怪兽来势汹汹却形单影只，给了士兵们缓冲的时间。方星现也想混进飞行员里，奈何文基道反应比他更快，他还没看清文基道是从哪条走廊冲出来的，就被拖进指挥中心。

“我只是去看看！”

“我只想安心把手术做完！”文基道翻开左领露出少校肩章，“你能不能老老实实在自己的房间等我？”

“不然我就用纱布把你捆成木乃伊。”他威胁着。

文基道说得对，目前局势明朗，不需要方星现掺一脚，他就是坐不住罢了。他再次被押送回病房，这次门外多了两个站岗的护士，方星现今天第三次倒在床上，外套也懒得脱。里间的向导好像更加焦虑了，方星现不明白他一个看不见现状的人在担心什么，这里虽然只是普通的战地医院，但附近驻军力量完好，对付落单的怪兽绰绰有余。然后方星现又坐起来，心“砰砰”直跳。

“你知道了？”向导紧张的声音隔着厚厚的帘子传来，“你感觉到了？”

“没有，不知道你说的是什么，但我知道文基道的研究方向是纳米生物技术临床应用。”方星现打开了全部感知，战机从他视野里掠过，一、二……三十二架雪地飞枭号战斗机悬停在怪兽上空，OR15防御系统运行起来了，涡轮的声响盖过了怪兽的怒吼，率先击中的应当是重力弹，将会落在怪兽后方二十米处，庞大的身躯和海水一起被重力吸引，破坏动作停滞的瞬间，在方星现看来着实过量的火力倾泻在怪兽身上。板甲状喉扇张开抵御来自空中的攻击，这时生化枪该动了，可方星现没有听到熟悉的腐蚀弹，这印证了他的猜测——驻扎在这里的不是机甲部队，而是没有捕获能力的科研所卫队。

为了节约向导资源，安全区内的科研所不会配备研究员之外的哨兵，卫队仅仅作为随行人员，真正的战斗任务通常会安排驻军执行。然而驻军没有及时赶来，绕过防御屏障、从监测雷达死角穿过，这头落单的怪兽绝不是联盟曾经捕获的那种。

“它好像在找什么。”方星现跳下床，“文基道说自己在‘前线临床实习’，他才刚入学为什么要做医疗实习？”

“GIDO？”向导困惑地问。

听着方星现的脚步声接近窗边，向导叫住了他：“如果他们还有别的目的，你最好先离开这里。”

“啊？”方星现回头，隔着帘子他什么都看不到，但他能察觉向导的不安，“你是让我临阵脱逃？”

走廊传来士兵们急匆匆的脚步声，向导没了动静，方星现不想耽搁了，他从狭窄的窗户钻出，攀上斜面房顶，另一侧的平台上又有两架战机起飞。方星现在硝烟火光中毫无必要地低伏翻过屋脊，滑到尚未起飞的一架下面。飞行员出于某种原因未能及时到岗，这架雪地飞枭只能孤零零看着同伴升空翱翔。真可怜，方星现决定帮它一把。

方星现自认是个优秀的驾驶员，他熟练地启动引擎，收起起落架，战机从跑道冲出，刚进入战斗区域就与大拳头擦身而过。怪兽驱赶绕着它飞行的银色战斗机，目标却始终是海边这座医院。方星现好像听见有谁大声骂人，听起来还很熟悉，但更多的是战机呼啸和炮弹轰鸣。怪兽蓝绿色的皮肤已经出现了多处损伤，它像是全无知觉，与重力弹抗争着，奋力扑向医院。不管那里只有医患还是存放了别的什么，都不能让它过来。方星现悬停战机，和其他飞行员一样对怪兽的眼睛自由扫射，那上面的角质层很难打破，浓烟和光影却能暂时迷惑视线。趁怪兽不备，两发重炮打在怪兽腹部，终于见到一丝露出血肉的裂纹。正当通讯频道里下达全力开火的指示，海水深处一道阴影直冲水面，方星现早在哨兵的视野里发现危险，立即发出示警，同时拉升战机向后方撤退。太晚了，滔天巨浪将怪兽淹没，海潮冲毁堤坝，将屏障之外的陆地全部纳入海国疆域——基地启动了防护罩，已经完全将医院隔离开，空中支队暂时无法返航，没被巨浪吞噬已是万幸。

果然，一波又一波的浪潮里，数千只个头较小的鎚尾鱼龙将战地医院团团围住，坚硬的吻部和有力的尾鎚不断撞击防护罩，即将涨到顶楼高度的海水给防护罩带来不小的压力。医院像是漂浮在海里的雪景球，里面忙忙碌碌调配物资的士兵从天上看显得如此无力。

“02，马上归队。”方星现收到了飞行中队的指令，其他战机已经在高处列队了，怪兽身上的裂缝中开始散发淡红色气体，他注意到鱼龙群往边上退，仍在试图穿过防护罩，却不太明显地离怪兽远了些。"02报告，拉瑟巨蜥身上的创伤可能引起异常现象，请求近距离观察。"

陌生的声音让中队长一时震惊："你谁啊？"

"我就去看看。"方星现关闭通讯。

指挥中心此时已经大乱，飞行中队追问是谁擅自驾驶02号战机，指挥官在应付院方军官对02号飞行员去向的质疑，防御小组打了几份报告请求调配防御机甲，文基道在混乱中占据通讯台，飞快地破解了指令。"不是在做手术吗？"听到朋友的声音方星现还是很高兴的，他正沿着怪兽被红雾包裹的躯体飞行，战机搭载的扫描系统不足以分析数据，但至少可以记录一部分异常。出乎他的意料，文基道没再大吼大叫，而是像往常一样用什么都放弃了的语调提示他打开目镜，将一篇关于拉瑟巨蜥的论文传了上去。确认怪兽的注意力暂时都放在防护罩上，方星现迅速浏览起来，十秒之后他问道："你有没有……"

"有。"

"快说。"

"简而言之，这玩意在蜕皮，你可以打它尾巴上的瘤。"

方星现觉得老友在骗自己，虽然没看懂论文，但他知道拉瑟巨蜥不在冬季蜕皮，而是在春夏之交，每年繁殖之前，因为那是它们唯一会出来觅食的时间段。觅食？方星现猜想他大概不喜欢人类的口感，附近的大型动物都被驱散了，漏网之鱼也已经被洪水淹没，鎚尾鱼龙倒是很合适，可惜怪兽的目标不是它们。“你们不会把他老婆关起来了吧。”方星现调侃道。

“这头是雌性。”文基道还有闲心纠正他。

“又不碍事。”方星现向飞行中队发出信号，简单复述文基道的提议，他本以为还要多说两句，但中队长听到“Gido”的名字就立刻同意了他的作战请求。这可真是比拉瑟巨蜥上岸还稀奇的事。方星现带着满头问号配合飞行中队全力向怪兽尾部开火，水中的鱼龙突然也一拥而上，撕咬怪兽被击穿的皮肤，发黑的血液污染了附近的海水，更像是漂浮的焦油。对防护罩里的战地医院来说这样的场面压迫感更加强烈，不少病人不顾医生阻拦，只为跑到院子里“透透气”。通讯频道那端文基道一边报告怪兽的数据一边大声呵斥乱跑的医护人员，方星现有那么一会没听清文基道在说什么，等他反应过来，战机左翼已经被击毁，他正靠着本能迫降。警报嗡嗡地提醒他当前区域已无可降落点，要么飞到十几公里外要么直接落在鱼龙群里。方星现还是决定拼一把，他调转战机，向拉瑟巨蜥俯冲，鱼龙被雪地飞枭损坏的引擎声惊扰，纷纷散开，伴随着指挥室里的叫喊，战机撞上巨蜥尾部的瞬间方星现弹射出舱。

他大概是疯了。降落伞没及时打开，方星现选择了更直接的方法，他切断绑带，展开作战服上的滑翔翼，平稳地落在一头来不及下潜的鎚尾鱼龙身上。军刀插进鱼龙头部，这头凶狠的海兽在剧痛中挣扎起来，喷涌而出的鲜血引得同伴们狂躁起来，也让拉瑟巨蜥挥舞的前肢略微一顿。怪兽意识到了一个危险的存在，出色的热感视觉让它锁定鱼龙背上的渺小人类，它愤怒地摇晃身体，用力踩踏海岸，试图用爪子去捞方星现。

好在飞行中队作战经验丰富，临时也来不及请示，在医院上空绕了两圈又顺着方星现降落的方向支援去了。海浪依旧翻涌着，冲击岌岌可危的防护罩，鱼龙群乱了方寸，在拉瑟巨蜥和医院之间摇摆穿梭，又不自觉地钻进被焦黑血液污染的海域，巨浪海雾之中飞行中队不好瞄准鱼龙，往密集的地方轰炸又轻易被迅速下潜躲开，只能攻击怪兽头部，给身处险境的哨兵争取时间。那位哨兵显然不觉得自己身处险境，钩索接军刀连续跳跃，最后挂在怪兽尾巴上，把拉瑟巨蜥当成了攀岩机。破裂的肉瘤正散发着腥臭，方星现隔着手套都觉得血液黏稠度太高了些。他想呼叫指挥室，通讯信号却突然中断，不仅信号异常，目镜也失灵了。方星现一边死死扒着拉瑟巨蜥的尾巴，一边恍然大悟地骂了一句——这家伙是真的有问题。

指挥室可不知道发生了什么，信号中断，文基道差点把桌子掀了，还没等他想出办法，另一条信息接入：特遣小队请求降落。

哪来的特遣小队？通讯员面面相觑，最后一致看向指挥官，战地医院唯一的指挥官军衔还不及文基道高，于是他向这位年轻的长官投以询问的眼神。大约十秒的无声交流之后，指挥官从长官眼里看出了视死如归，他带着悲壮的语气下达命令，接收特遣小队，让地面部队做好迎战的准备。

洪渊俊跟着队长跑进指挥室时看到的大概就是这样一个场面。

他背着设备，本就有些吃力，队长轻轻一碰肩差点让他撞上操作台。洪渊俊猛咳两声，尴尬地在军官们的注视中放下背包。“真是热血沸腾的战况啊！”队长高兴地说。

“联合政府军第六军团纽约防御作战指挥小组特遣队前来报到，任命书已经上传了，现在这里由我指挥，啊，Gido，好久不见！”

NYXL机甲部队，那支初战就在大西洋战场崭露头角的勇猛之师。指挥室里重新燃起希望，眼前这个面带笑容的瘦高男人一路和大家握手打招呼，顺便就安排好了接下来的作战流程。弹药是无效的，OR15防御系统被命令重新规划防御模式，将弹药输出设备全部关闭，调用ICU之外的电力重设防御屏障；飞行中队未能起到效果，按照指示全部撤出战斗，确认领空安全后前往洛杉矶空军基地集合待命；地面部队取消备战状态，被分派到各个病房将无关医患护送到地下一层的实验室里；实验室……NYXL队长朴钟烈绕场一周，逮捕正准备“逃跑”的文基道，开心地问他：“人在哪里啊？还没有放出来吗？”

文基道抿着嘴巴，目光凶狠，看了看朴钟烈，又看了看呆呆地站在一旁的洪渊俊，一指屏幕：“人在那儿，有本事自己抓回来。”他还戳了戳队长胸口“Saebyeolbe”铭牌，“你们哨兵是不是都有毛病啊？”说完，可能是察觉自己的无礼，又匆匆忙忙鞠躬，看起来就是用额头撞了一下空气，然后他从朴钟烈手里溜走了，顺便把自己的医疗队伍都叫走了。

从特遣队降落到飞行中队撤离的十分钟时间内，方星现体验了人生中最刺激的一次过山车，比他在波士顿时偷偷去玩的游乐设施刺激了不是一点半点，他整个人挂在血淋淋黏糊糊的怪兽尾巴上，用鞋尖刀片和军刀稳住身型，被拉瑟巨蜥甩来甩去，一时飞上半空，一时扎进海里。常规部队的作战服对哨兵来说本就不达标，风声灌耳，炮火轰鸣，方星现感官快要过载了。他回忆起哨兵塔的训练，尝试封闭感官，可是剧烈摇晃和不远处鎚尾鱼龙的威胁让他很难做到完美。

放松，放松。海浪层层叠叠冲刷着松木林。一道又一道激光束从空中划过，又有炮弹如陨石坠入大海。那应当就是陨石，伴随着呼啸的风声，在平静的海面敲碎了冰层，冰屑四溅，像星光。不对，怎么会平静呢？方星现沿着拉瑟巨蜥背部向上攀爬，坚硬不可穿透的皮肤在脚下却时不时鼓动，好像里面流淌着岩浆，随时会冲破屏障。那触感怪异极了。可是风声停了，雾气好像也散了，方星现忽然发现鱼龙群呆滞地漂浮在水面，装着整个医院的玻璃罩子不见了踪影，战机和防御炮台哑了火，只剩方星现自己还在动。他还在攀爬，一刀一刀扎在怪兽身上。可他又在海底，不由自主地下沉，沉到海床上，沉到沟壑深渊里。天空和深海同样阴暗，甚至下起了雨。大约是雨驱散了雾吧。方星现抹了把目镜上的雨水，继续攀爬。他就快到顶端了。

一瞬间，天空被击碎了，一道凄厉的叫声化作利箭贯穿了他的心脏。

方星现握不住刀了，他从怪兽身上摔下来时，好像看见了一条极其庞大的蛇缠上了怪兽的脖子。

然后他掉在硬邦邦的金属上，脑袋撞得生疼。他的军刀插在拉瑟巨蜥一只眼睛里，血浆还在那伤口里喷涌着。夜空明亮，海潮逐渐退去，鎚尾鱼龙四散而逃，没有人追击它们。方星现正躺在一只机械手里，浑身被黏糊糊的怪兽血包围着，“Z”系列防御机甲亮银色的外壳衬得他整个人像煤球一样黑。

另一架相对小巧的机甲降落在他身边。方星现仰头看着，恍惚间觉得这玩意有自己三倍高。这台机甲与他之前在军校见过的都不一样，不仅“小巧”，还有着更为流畅的曲线和更卡通的外形设计，一缕缕蒸汽从接缝泻出，机甲关停了推进器，方星现好像听见里面的驾驶员也松了一口气。

“正在传输治疗能量。”AI居然还是好听的女声。方星现完全放松在治疗力场里，正想开口表达谢意，机甲犹犹豫豫地抬起一条胳膊。

“你确定？”声音很细，很轻，带着十足的疑惑。

“谢——”金属手指碰了碰方星现的脑袋，把他敲晕过去。


	3. 交接

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着方星现一起交接给NYXL的，还有一项让洪渊俊感到为难的任务。

等方星现从治疗舱出来，事件已经尘埃落定。

他悠悠转醒，试图在后背和床单分离之前伸脚够到拖鞋，那些见惯了的护士会冷嘲热讽地把他的腿搬回床上，然后他就能在看清东西前开始一段不太尴尬的对话。然而这招好像没见效，白大褂跑到他身边，替他掀开被子，问着“需要帮忙吗”，手却已经搀在他胳膊上，纸杯也递到他嘴边，“建议你先喝点水。”

他没见过这个护士——或者医生，至少不是这家医院里的，口罩下的脸过于消瘦，比他看起来更像病人。但那双眼睛，细长上挑的眼角，锋利的眉梢……方星现疯狂眨眼。即使这样，对方眼里依然笑意盈盈，那份善意是不会错的。这会儿他终于能完全睁眼了，模糊的轮廓就清晰起来，这是个和他年纪相仿的大男孩，嗯，成年人，反正那件白大褂很成熟稳重。他成年了。方星现扭头寻找时钟，又想起那上面没标日期。

医生，姑且这么说吧，敏感地察觉到他的意图，主动说道：“从你昏迷到现在大约过了16个小时，文医生中途给你做了一次手术，主要也是处理外伤，现在并无大碍，他说如果你有什么疑问可以在起床后直接去问他。”

听人这么称呼好友，方星现还是不太习惯，好在他反应快，直接跳到“那个混蛋在哪”这一步，还没等医生回答，他已经作出精准判断，套上鞋子往原先的病房跑。

那挂厚厚的帘子拉开了，里间病床上只剩下还未拆完的拘束带，饭盒已经收走，彩带还都留在外间床头柜上，文基道坐在床边，拉扯彩带的动作透露出不安，他见到方星现后长舒一口气，然而方星现只是和他对视一眼，转身就走。

医院已经恢复秩序，忙碌的医护在走廊上穿梭，捧着药品或是新被褥，推着转移病房的伤患。方星现快步从他们当中走过，到了某间病房，没敲门，直接走进去，里面的医患都吓了一跳，刚要斥责他，他只扫了一眼又迅速离开了。就这样，方星现走遍了几乎每一层楼，有好事的人发现不对劲，探头探脑地观望着，文基道离得老远跟在他后面，或瞪或劝，赶走围观的人。直到方星现走上顶楼停机坪，在围栏前蹲了下来，文基道也走到他身边蹲着，两个人你看我我看你，说不出半句话。

除了坠毁在海里的02，其他雪地飞枭都安全返航，方星现正好看见最后一架战机从头顶掠过，降落在建筑另一侧的机库。夕阳落在远处的海面上，像一张锡箔纸，在浪花的抖动下闪着烁烁金光，浪潮退去之后战斗的痕迹也被带走了，鎚尾鱼龙不见踪影，怪兽的血液被稀释、冲走，一些倒下的树木还漂着，几艘舰艇在执行打捞任务，说不好究竟想打捞什么。

方星现同样说不好文基道隐瞒了什么，他还没想明白。“我没想明白。”他直接说了，“虽然哪里都不对，但还没想好怎么开始骂你，所以还是算了。”

“哦。”文基道点头。

“你照顾的病人，是我房间里的那个吗？”

“不是，是你不认识的人。”

“有多少像他们这样的？”

“我所知道的有23个。”

方星现拽了拽病号服宽松的裤脚，“会好起来吗？”

“不会。”

“听说LA今年没有下雨，一场也没有。”

“是啊。”

方星现挪了挪脚。

“为什么要和军校提我的事？”

“我收到的命令是这样。”

“是谁？”

“不知道。”文基道往旁边挪：“真的不知道！为什么这样看我，我只是个听命办事的小兵啊。”

方星现眼露凶光，扑上去钳制他的脖子，锤他脑壳：“虽然还是不知道发生了什么，但是打你一顿也不错！” 

两人打闹之际，一声轻咳从停机坪另一侧传来，方星现立即转头，看见那个陌生的年轻医生抱着一台电脑微微喘气。字面意义上的一台电脑，古老的主机连着古老的显示屏和外设，说来也是挺不容易的。医生好奇地打量他们，目光迅速从方星现移到文基道身上，对他点点头。

方星现张大嘴巴，但文基道先说话：“我去交接一下，还有三十分钟要启程了。”

“启程？”方星现觉得脑子要炸了，“去哪？”

“不知道。”文基道笑得很随意。

方星现向后倒在围栏上，慢慢滑了下去。

“谢谢你给我过生日，但是那家炸鸡真的不好吃啊！”他冲着好友的背影喊道。

文基道高高举起一根中指，没回头。

☆☆☆

晚饭时间过了也没人来叫他，方星现眼看着星光铺满了海岸，拍拍还有些胀痛的脑袋，晃下楼。医院里秩序早已恢复，也许指挥官终于重新捡起了专业，但当方星现走进指挥室就不这么想了：一个他不太熟悉的熟人坐在控制台上，探身去扳离得最远的那根摇杆。

“你们看啊就是这一个，拉下来之后再按一下那边红色的——对不起，是绿的……对啦，这就是最后一道防线的设置，不过之后也不可能再有这个量级的怪兽袭击了，而且他们要在本地派一支机甲部队，委任状大概就在这两天……哟，星现！”朴钟烈眼尖，发现了无所适从的方星现。

“钟烈哥。”方星现不知道该往下说什么，朴钟烈是他在军校和哨兵塔的前辈，没比他年长太多，却早早成为精英部队一员。在哨兵塔里他和朴钟烈用模拟机交过手，在军校时他研究过朴钟烈创建的沙盘，朴钟烈在他记忆里是一个对他十分友好的路人、一个被人议论的名字、一个可以超越的标杆。

万幸对方也没打算跟他叙旧，只是走流程似的通知他从今天起正式加入NYXL，公文还在排队但是哨兵塔的批复已经提前发到他的通讯器上，“是三天前的事，你可能忘记查收了。”“真没有。”“哈哈哈哈。”他们将在东部时间22日上午10时启程前往纽约分部，到达后方星现就能去领自己的机甲，“我还帮你开过来了，就在洛杉矶本地组装，最早的那个实验室你知道吧？”按照队伍的计划，方星现至少要在路上试飞一次，不过要悄悄的，“那玩意怎么才能悄悄的……”而他们的另一个任务是去波士顿接人，“你还能顺路收拾剩下的行李。”朴钟烈关掉通讯器。

“说起来你该认识一下新朋友，在那边。”方星现按他说的转头去看，视野里只有一身白色军礼服，崭新的外套搭在转椅上，穿礼服的人正弯着腰研究控制台，过短的背心后襟露出扎进皮带的一点点衬衣。方星现迈着静悄悄的别扭步伐靠过去，他没想着吓唬人，但医生意识到有陌生人靠近，还是慌乱地侧身让出空间。

“钟……朴队长说，也不是他说，呃。”

方星现发现朴钟烈的用词是“新朋友”，朋友要怎么定义？打过招呼就能称为朋友了吗？他没介绍医生的名字，没有明示对方是否也是NYXL队员。方星现卡壳了，他真没想到自己说话还能卡壳。

“我叫洪渊俊，隶属医疗部队，目前被分派到纽约基地，不是你们的队员。”医生倒是干脆地介绍了自己，继续专心工作。

然而方星现捕捉到他小声说了句“暂时不是”，表情顿时一松。

“你知道食堂在哪吗？”方星现问。

他的“新朋友”洪渊俊吃惊地看向他。

“之前都在房间里吃饭，我还没去过这里的食堂。”

“对不起！应该给你安排膳食的！但是，你没有别的医生吗？”洪渊俊看上去从头到脚都挂满了“抱歉”，这些“抱歉”还都是在一瞬间换掉“别靠近我”而铺满的，没有夸张的肢体语言，可洪渊俊周身散发出的气息总能精准地表达情绪。

和洪渊俊待在一起越久，方星现越能感觉到他强烈的情绪变化：穿过医院走廊时因熟悉而放松，面对伤患的悲悯，撞见偷闲的小护士感到不满，进入食堂后领取食物的喜悦……但这一切都被他得体的举止和温柔的声线掩盖得彻彻底底。

“我没有主治医生，也没有‘别的’医生。”

“我还以为你是来养病的。”

“命令确实是这样，但我又没病。”

“你的各项数据……都很好。”

“从来到这里我就没锻炼过，光是吃和睡，关节都快生锈了。”

“我指的是你在学校的数据。大名鼎鼎的方星现，谁不认识啊。”洪渊俊笑得很腼腆，看起来很好接近。然而方星现总觉得眼前的白色礼服是一堵白墙，墙上原本画满了五颜六色的涂鸦，墙却自己拿白漆一点一点遮住了。

☆☆☆

他在说谎。直觉告诉方星现，这位新朋友并没有以诚相待，即便是在前往波士顿的路上接到担任随队医官长的命令之后，洪渊俊身上笼罩的隔阂感还模糊地存在着。方星现怀疑是那天被敲晕之后还没清醒过来，他坐在新队长和新医官长对面，眼见两人相谈甚欢，朴钟烈展示自己养在家里的小狗，洪渊俊看起来羡慕极了，朴钟烈马上表示可以邀请他去家里作客，“大家都会去，”新长官突然转向方星现，像是终于想起还有个人在，“是吧？星现也来吧？”

方星现不自在地往后靠：“这么清闲吗？”

“是基地里的家。”朴钟烈又开始介绍那个二十平米不到的房间。

方星现上下眼皮在久别重逢后开始难分难舍，脑壳却刺痛着要把它们拆散。这也许是Zenyatta的问题，方星现听说这款机甲的原型机面世时被人诟病最多的就是对精神力的消耗，普通士兵甚至向导完全无法驾驭，而哨兵又极容易被爆炸式输入的信息量拖垮。联盟坚持将它投入战斗，为此和双塔扯皮，拨付大量经费组建研究小组，最终造出了这个机械八爪鱼般的金属怪物。按理说成品的副作用该降到最低了，但前一天刚试飞过的方星现依然感到不适，他的大脑没法从信息流脱离，喉咙塞着一团团棉花，胃里翻江倒海却空空无物。新医官长还不知道这事，方星现想着没必要麻烦他，于是只作嗜睡，闭上眼睛拒绝交流。

结果到了波士顿，趁队长去“地区法院”接人而方星现要回军校取行李的空档，医官长联络了校医院把人堵在宿舍里。方星现被架上诊疗台，麻醉针扎进血管前他还看了一眼玻璃外的洪渊俊。洪渊俊满脸担忧，嘴上说着“对不起”。

算了，总比再被敲晕的好。

他这是第二次在洪渊俊面前醒来。病房里只有他们两个，方星现不想说话，洪渊俊也不想。医官长似乎没觉得突袭检查有什么不妥，虽然报告证明方星现不过是上机后最轻微的不良反应，靠他哨兵的体能休息两天就能恢复。

洪渊俊低头摆弄器械，修长的手指掂着手术刀轻轻放下，从方星现的角度看他腕骨侧面好像还不及他手中药瓶宽。他将药瓶挨个摆好，把一套拘束带放在桌边，从包里拿出两支试剂，打开一袋新针筒。这架势好像要来个开膛破肚。方星现胡乱想着，又开始犯困。

“方星现。”

他口音好奇怪，词语发音含糊。

“……N3068……44。”

是我，有事吗？方星现想开口，嘴唇却干得发疼。

“……药品……”

我不知道什么药，我又没病，文基道是傻子，你不用理他。

“开始吗？”

开始什么？仿佛有人在他脑子里抽了一巴掌，方星现控制不住地弹了起来，又被两道强大的力量按回床上。

“你确定不用绑？”这是队长的声音，不知何时到场。

“不用。”洪渊俊的声音则被电流干扰了。

那电流一开始杂乱无章，随后放缓了节奏，“嘀——嘀——嘀——”慢慢地有了音阶，又渐渐地组成音乐。是波士顿街巷里谁家窗户飘出来的爵士乐吧，方星现欣赏不来这个，不像好友会驻足聆听，他总是快步远离，免得有人探出头来，发现逃课的军校生。方星现记得这个夜晚，这是他刚进军校不久的事。夜晚很冷，冷得不像夏天，街上安静得很，偶尔晃过路灯的身影被昏黄的光拉长。那不该是白炽灯的光，路面上也不该有这么多落叶，路障和警戒线都不见了，目之所及到处是铁丝网。方星现刚从赌场出来，这个时候还上街的大半也是去那里。他没有赌博，只是想找个招待未成年哨兵的地方喝杯咖啡。

这说不通啊。方星现使劲摇了摇脑袋，他怎么能大晚上翻墙出来喝咖啡，前边的煤油灯又是哪来的？

他几乎跑起来，想要跑出这不合常理的世界。

他撞到了什么人，从另一条巷子里蹿出的，裹着风衣的瘦长身影，从他身边溜过去。

"对不起！"听起来很熟悉，方星现想回头细看，却发现自己动弹不得。这可不是什么好事，他得躲起来。他努力迈开步子，像行走在沼泽地，脚步沉重，行动迟缓。他本以为追兵在后方，仔细一看，阴影却是从前面扑来。在那阴影中，有人把玩着左轮手枪，六枚子弹依次填入，接着对准了自己的太阳穴。方星现听见那人说："这个也得输。"

他忽然能动了，转身拔腿就跑。他跑过石板路，跑过泥泞小道，跑过溪上木桥，气喘吁吁稍作休息，一抬头又是参天的钢铁巨木，他跑不出城市，城市困住了他。

这时他又听见音乐，咿咿呀呀像是母语哼唱的小调。这首歌谣从未出现在他记忆中，随之而来的白光也是那天夜里不曾有的——那样洁白、灿烂、耀眼的光，铺开了夜空，在风中倾泻而下，让银河也黯然失色。而在光里，从钢筋水泥的巷子里走出来的是一头和光一样洁白无瑕的鹿，黑曜石般的眼睛倒映着他的无措，自然舒展的鹿角上挂着一枚勋章。方星现惊讶地伸出手，白鹿依在他手心里，轻轻蹭了蹭——他被什么东西蹭过手背，毛茸茸的触感将他唤醒。

"我说，事不过三，不能每次都……"

方星现本想发火，又实在说不下去：他好好地躺在原先那张床上，睡得还四仰八叉，垂到床外的那只手刚好挨着洪渊俊肩膀。而医官长裹着毯子，蜷在他床边，好似睡熟了。


	4. 重构

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方星现知道自己会发生变化，他以为洪渊俊也知道。

方星现没想到预定好的接人计划也能再拖两天时间。当他第三次在洪渊俊面前醒来，没有出声打扰他，动作轻柔地从他身上掠过，队长在玻璃外开心地摆手。方星现直接来到队长身边，活动一下睡僵了的手指。朴钟烈并不把小小的挑衅行为放在眼里，可能对他来说这也是年轻哨兵活泼的一面——他确实比方星现大一些，没有年长到可以用慈爱的眼神看方星现，又总是不自觉地带上照顾后辈的语气。  
“醒得真快啊。”这话听起来跟他先前说“我家狗又长胖了”没什么区别。  
“接的人呢？”  
“又回去了，唉，这批学生真不让人省心。”  
如果朴钟烈没有保密的需求，那他就是故意勾起方星现的好奇心，或者为了耍他玩。  
方星现不得不上钩，除非他还想回那间玻璃房子里。于是他跟朴钟烈走了，他们穿过光洁得四处反光的医院走廊，上了一辆军用卡车，好不容易晃过几个封锁的街区，在法院外被拦了下来。  
“审判已经结束。”守卫这么说。  
方星现探头看了眼房檐正中悬挂的徽章，分明是佩着绶带的猫头鹰。朴钟烈如他心中所想那样解释道：“放心吧，你的新朋友不在被告席上。”又一个新朋友。方星现想到上一个新朋友对他做的事，烦躁快要从他耳朵里冒出烟来。朴钟烈补了一刀：“要不是他帮忙还真按不住你。”  
“你们给我注射了什么东西？”方星现忍不住了，“这种事既没有事先通知，也不打算解释吗？”  
从朴钟烈的神情来看一点退缩的意思也没有，他还是用那种轻快的语气说：“具体是什么试剂我也不清楚，啊，主要是看不懂那串拉丁文，太难搞懂了，你知道吧？不过文基道交接的时候手续都是正规的，你要是想找审批文件也有，总之都在标准流程里。如果你问的是为什么，我只能告诉你是和你本人一起移交的事务，由上一个医疗团队核定剂量，定期注射，因为你的治疗还没结束。”  
他的最后一句才是方星现不能理解的。疗养只是一个没有实际意义的任务，方星现早就认定那是军校给他安排的变向禁闭了，他是配合医疗团队做过几次检查，比军校体检严格点，抽几试管的血……方星现把脏话吞进叹息里，现在也没法搞明白他们用自己的血做了什么，恐怕就是和那些试剂相关的事。他曾经最好的朋友——当然现在也还是——带着神神秘秘的团队走了，切断了与他的联系。  
在天台上下手还是不够狠，应该对着那个大鼻头打一拳。天台，告别，突然出现的洪渊俊……方星现脑壳又开始疼了，这次不一样的是，他从精神图景里就感到了疼痛，他的小岛被从海中剥离，缓缓上升，延展的陆地侵占海洋。斑斓的植被愈发茂密、颜色愈发深邃，曾栖息海滩的鸟儿却消失了。温柔的白沙被风暴吹散，先前那里能捡到几枚贝壳，如今却被更粗粝的沙覆盖。方星现被痛感撕裂心脏，血液涌上咽喉，充斥鼻腔，可慌乱不是主导，此时他唯一的情绪是震撼——像电影镜头那样，他的视野刹那间无限扩大，扯着他的意识瞬移到海陆交界的平衡点，浪涛恰恰停在他身前。一道白色剪影破浪而来，被圣洁的光笼罩着，依稀能辨修长的四肢和嶙峋的角。剪影从他身边掠过，他回头望去，艳丽的原始丛林被延绵无际的林海取代，树浪在狂风中层叠，一只小鹿从光里跃出，愉快地钻进森林，而他面前阴沉的天空被闪电割裂，铺天盖地的光网伴着雷鸣落在他四周，也不能伤他分毫——他才是这里的主人。  
掌控感重新回到方星现身上，不适与疼痛消散，风暴仍未平息，可他内心安定，也不再疑惑。  
方星现十分确定洪渊俊给他注射的试剂是第一次用在他身上，却起到了意想不到的效果。  
他的精神图景重构了。  
方星现睁眼，他还坐在军用卡车上，不同的是朴钟烈额头抵着膝盖，失了淡定与轻松。  
“你下次能不能打个招呼。这也太突然了。”  
“就像你们一样提前说是吧。”方星现终于找到反击的机会。  
朴钟烈苦笑着拍了拍脑袋：“我们可都看见了，精神重构，还差点被你淹死……大概是一条街那么多的‘我们’……”  
“淹死”显然是夸张，然而方星现跳下车，发现“一条街”却是低估：街上行走的人们紧张地看着身边零星几个哨兵，包括军事法庭的守卫，他们都痛苦地捂着脑袋，或倚在栏杆上，或蹲在地上，人们意识到这里出现他们不能解决的情况，按程序呼叫救援。一些穿着医官制服的人从法庭台阶跑下，还有几个哨兵从路边房子里出来查看发生了什么。方星现决定不等医生们包围过来，他迅速窜回车厢，把自己藏在朴钟烈后面。在他低着头的时候，没法将朴钟烈恼人的笑声从耳朵里赶走，然而队长毕竟对车上的罪魁祸首只字不提，还拦下了所有想上车检查的人——除了一个。  
洪渊俊像是从虚空里直接闪现的，一把抓住他的手腕，面容极其严肃。方星现无语地看着他给自己套上一个手环，管线连到他背包里的仪器上，十多秒后，又换了另一个。整套检查约有五分钟，数据应当显示正常，因此洪渊俊才没有说话。方星现见他默默收拾背包，忍不住开口：“我不是故意溜走，但是下次注射不用提前放安眠药，我又不晕针……”  
“我没有给你下迷药。”洪渊俊认真地说，“只是让你稍微放松了点，你太累了才会睡着的。”  
“是你做了那些向导的小动作吧。”  
洪渊俊有点尴尬：“对不起。”  
方星现不想听他道歉，他们刚认识没几天，洪渊俊已经说过很多对不起。他对不起方星现什么呢？他们并不相熟，而他又毫无恶意，仅仅执行他的职责罢了。  
小时候在哨兵塔训练，方星现也被安排过和向导一组学习如何建立精神层面的沟通。一开始新手向导做得过火了也会道歉，但很快他们就熟识了，即便方星现再抱怨，对方也只会嘲讽他“太弱了，这点程度都坚持不了”。方星现觉得那样还轻松一点，他希望和洪渊俊做朋友，确切地说，他希望和很多人做朋友，而朋友的定义就是不必拘束——至少方星现是这么认为的。  
比如朴钟烈现在开始跟司机商量开车回军校宿舍，他想亲自驾驶。他们也是刚认识，然而朴钟烈顺利拿到了车钥匙，透过小窗跟方星现炫耀。  
“渊俊啊，想不想开卡车？”  
洪渊俊笑着摇头：“你知道我没有驾照啊。”  
“哥你为什么不问问我，我也没有卡车驾照。”  
“你很累，你需要休息。”  
“那混蛋到底跟你们交接了什么乱七八糟的东西……”  
方星现连副驾驶都没争取到，因为他们的“新朋友”来了。外面的骚乱平息下来后，一个穿着军校校服的人钻进副驾驶位，气喘吁吁，朝小窗户笑了笑。  
“这是金东奎，”朴钟烈说，“咱们防御机甲的主驾驶员，是最稳重的那种类型，医官长可以放心，他肯定不会给你添麻烦。星现东西收拾好了吗？现在回去取完就出发去机场吧。对了，庭审怎么拖这么久。”  
金东奎摇头：“他们改判了，保留学籍，取消机甲驾驶资格。”  
“说到底就不该用你上陪审团。”  
“也许校长只是想给我找点事做，毕竟在研究部待太久了，缺乏紧迫感。”  
其实这个人方星现认识，某种程度上说太熟悉了。金东奎是他在联盟军事学院、波士顿机械学院多年的校友，包括军事学院隔壁的驾校，还有哨兵塔。与方星现不同的是，金东奎是典型的尖子生，这倒不是说方星现成绩不好——这句也并不是说方星现成绩有多好，总之，他们是完全不同的两类人。人们提起方星现的成就，都会加点“我觉得他其实……”、“但是吧……”、“另一方面……”，而谈论到金东奎则是“金东奎同学成绩很好嘛”，没有然后了。在方星现从文化课垫底到实弹演习第一的形象突变中，金东奎始终保持着良好的声誉，和他本人性格一样掀不起半点浪花。  
谁都知道金东奎很好，那又怎样呢？除了优秀毕业生照片墙上寥寥几句（事实上是很大一段）事迹简介，除了教官偶尔（或者说频繁地）拿出来当范例之一教训新生，除了方星现可以轻松打破的各项考试记录（其实理论考试方面并不轻松），又怎样呢？  
“帮凶。”方星现小声说道。驾驶室两人一定看懂他的口型了，他们从小窗户里消失，笑得前仰后合——方星现依据那根本压不住的笑声合理想象。洪渊俊也想笑，但是方星现对他说：“你是主犯。”他的笑容瞬间消失了，不安涌上他清瘦的脸庞。  
“不许道歉。”方星现赶紧说，“开个玩笑而已。当然我还是记仇了，你们得请我吃饭。”  
这时司机替朴钟烈检查完车子，过来对洪渊俊敬礼。方星现认真思考，说：“我也不想要麻醉针……如果你觉得我会不配合，就以长官的身份下命令吧。”这话是说给他自己听的，因为他总算想起洪渊俊顶着准将军衔，他应该再恭敬一点。  
如果我没有很恭敬，那也是因为洪渊俊。方星现别过头，在脑海里描绘洪渊俊穿着军礼服的样子。制服挺括的架势将他的身材提升了，方星现能从他看上去十分脆弱的手腕猜想出肩章下几乎可以说是瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀。他没有军人的气势，只有来自医生身份的温和外表。不，没有哪个医生真的脾气很好，也许踌躇满志刚入行的新手会这样，可洪渊俊能担任医官长必然有足够的资历，哪怕只是一年，一年也足以搞坏医生的心情了，何况经历过战争……他怎么还能这样平静？  
“好的，方星现少尉。”  
方星现余光扫过洪渊俊的脸，看见迄今为止他最真诚的一次微笑。


End file.
